1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interchangeable attachment accessories for pets; and more particularly, to interchangeable attachments having various designs, jeweled portions, LED and/or reflective properties, that are readily removably attached to articles such coats, jackets, sweaters, and the like, to provide aesthetic appeal and versatility and/or enhance visibility of the gear with which they are associated, thereby providing interchangeability of style and/or increasing user safety while walking in the vicinity of land vehicles during dusk or nighttime hours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet owners frequently desire to dress their pets in fashionable outfits and gear. Other times, pets require gear or articles to be worn for protection from inclement weather or for warmth. Safety considerations can additionally be present, since walking a pet during dusk or nighttime hours can be hazardous in neighborhoods where automobiles are encountered. Illuminating characteristics of the automobile headlamps, generally afford an illumination range of approximately 25 to 50 feet. This illumination range can be significantly reduced by mist or fog, or bends in the road. Despite improvements to vehicle headlights, pedestrians, as well as pets and pedestrians walking pets, are oftentimes not recognized by automobile drivers until the distance between the automobile and the pedestrian or pet is small.
Several approaches devised by prior art workers attempt to provide solutions for safety concerns of pedestrians and pets. These approaches include 1) use of pet collars that are illuminated or reflective; 2) use of leashes which are illuminated or reflective; or 3) a combination of both features. None of these solutions suggests indicating the whereabouts of a pet owner, a leash and a pet attached to the leash, or a pedestrian or child via LED or reflective attachments appointed to removably attach to a lease, collar, or accessory, such as a backpack. Various types of illuminated dog collars using bulb or other powered sources are known in the art. These power-illuminated leashes require batteries, light bulbs or other lighting elements, and are not provided as decorative, removable attachments. For examples, see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,201; 4,513,692; 4,895,110; 4,887,552; 5,046,456; 5,140,946; 5,370,082; 5,429,075; 5,523,927; 5,535,106; 5,558,044; 5,630,382; 5,762,029; 5,850,807; 5,967,095; 6,170,968; 6,289,849; and 6,557,498. None of these power-illuminated leashes provides decorative, removable attachments. Dog collars, harnesses and leashes which include reflection capabilities are known in the art, but each fails to provide decorative attachments including reflective properties. For examples, see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,336; 3,999,521; and 4,167,156.
Beyond safety concerns, many individuals prefer to personalize their pet accessories, such as dog/cat coats, jackets, sweaters, or the like. Some decorative devices for leashes have been provided. However, the decorative devices fail to provide a plurality of decorative removable attachments, and further fail to provide the ability for an individual to readily change the decoration when desired. For examples, see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,363,809; 7,350,342; and 7,421,980. Various decorative interchangeable accessories have been provided for hair and jewelry for humans, however these interchangeable accessories are not provided for pets, and do not provide gear having interchangeable covers/attachments. Examples include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,688,316; 6,209,351; 6,189,542. Other interchangeable accessories have been provided for clothing, shoes and handbags for humans; but not for pets. Examples include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,803,266; 5,774,892; 6,971,424; and 4,263,951; and U.S. Patent App. Pub. Nos. 20090130954; 20090100714; and 20090044430. These devices fail to provide an interchangeable accessory wherein the article simply receives an interchangeable attachment to a central portion of the article. Nor do these devices provide an interchangeable accessory for pets.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct decorative collars, leashes, belts and/or accessories, there is a need in the art for interchangeable attachments appointed to be removably attached to an article of pet gear, such as a pet coat, jacket, sweater, or the like. Additionally, there is a need in the art for interchangeable attachments having various designs, LED and/or reflective properties that are readily removably attached to a portion of an article of pet gear, such as a pet coat, jacket, sweater, or the like, to provide aesthetic appeal and/or to provide enhanced safety from vehicles during dusk or nighttime hours.